narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja High Staff
This is the main character page for the Kages and the staff of Ninja High in Naruto Gakuen: Tales of the Mist. Kage Summit The five Kages serve as the school's board of directors, chaired by the Hokage. The Kages play a very distant role in Ninja High, meeting on a monthly basis at the Kage Summit to discuss the future of the school and its students. This meeting is open to the public much like a school board meeting. The Kages also take part in the Promotion Ceremony, and Commencement. Hiruzen Sarutobi "The Professor" as he is affectionately known is the current Hokage of Ninja High and the head of the Kage Summit. The latter is more of a formality as all of the Kages have equal power. Hiruzen has been the Hokage as long as anyone can remember. He is a kind and tolerant man who tries to make an effort to be visible around the school. Whereas most of the Kages have other business interests outside of the school, Hiruzen retired from teaching ninjas years ago. He has a particular soft spot for Naruto Uzumaki, serving as a surogate grandfather, ever since Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, died in battle. Mei Terum'ī' The current Mizukage is a dedicated, if hearing impaired, member of the Kage Summit who owns and operates a number of restaurant franchises in the area. While no one on the faculty knows Mei all that well aside from Jirou, everyone is distinctly aware of her sensitivity around the topic of marriage. Maybe it was a bad break-up with a fiance, but whatever it was she freaks out anytime anyone says anything remotely close to "engagement," "called off engagements," "marriable age," weddings. She has been noted as sometimes mentioning the good looks of some of the students, which leads Jirou to call her a "cougar" (which leads to her slapping him senseless.) A, Raikage The Raikage is a hot-blooded individual who looks like he would be more at home on a wrestling team than in a board room. He is impatient, loud, and prone to breaking things out of frustration. He is deeply distrustful of all of the other Kages for no adequetely explained reason. The Raikage is also well known for his seeming inability to use a door. He always prefers to break through the wall. This has drawn him the ire of the tax payers who must repeatedly give up money for repairs. The Sand Siblings' Father, Kazekage - Ōnoki of Both Scales, Tsuchikage - Staff Ninja High has a very dedicated staff that works hard to make sure the school is running in top condition. Unlike the unswerving respect for the Kages, the students of Ninja High find the staff to be less friendly, especially Vice Principal Danzō, the school's disciplinarian. The only exception to this is Iruka, the guidance counselor, as he is the most down-to-earth and easy to talk to of the staff. Tsunade Tsunade, sometimes called "Princess Tsunade" is the current principal of Ninja High. Both her grandfather and granduncle were once Hokages of the school. She is a strict, to the point of severe, individual, but deep down she cares deeply for the students and would do anything to help the school. She is frequently at odds with Danzō, because of their conflicting ideas about how to run the school. Danzō The school's disciplinarian is perhaps the least popular individual on the staff. Unlike Tsunade, whose strictness is due to her deep concern for her school, Danzō looks down on the student body like they need to be led by the hand and controlled. He hates student organizations, believing they sow decent. He uses the number of defections from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen as an example, even though the member's of the school's gang, the Shitennō, are stellar students. Shizune Shizune is the school's nurse and perhaps the most high strung of the staff. Normally a school nurse's problems are limited to upset stomachs and health screenings. In a school full of ninjas sword wounds, third degree burns, near drownings, complex poisons, and electrocusion are par for the course. Iruka Umino Out of the entire staff and faculty of Ninja High, no one else has quite the reputation of Iruka. To put it bluntly, everyone loves him. Even the most introverted students feel comfortable talking to him. He also has a habit of being around just when he's needed. He spends most of his time in his office, patiently waiting for anyone to walk in through his door. He keeps a bowl of candy on his desk and any visitor is likely to walk away with two or three handfuls at a time, even the ones who don't like sweets. Jirou Uminori The school's janitor is the one person who lives by the maxim "fight fire with fire." He can dish it out (verbally and physically) just as well as any of the students. Perhaps this is why he's earned a grudging respect from both faculty and students. He is unflappable, resourceful, and unyielding. This is only part of the reason he is the one usually called in to break up fights between students, especially when it involves the Shitennō and Itachi Uchiha. He seems to be the only person who can control Mori Ketsueki. Category:Mori Ketsueki Category:Characters Category:Tales of the Mist